


【Connor³】Little boy

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: # 少年型机体51# 3p预警，个别器官名称预警





	【Connor³】Little boy

康纳被RK900抓着手臂塞进了出租车里，他摸了摸被拽得发疼的手腕往里挪动，在RK900也坐到他身边时试图为自己辩驳：“我觉得我可以正常上班，我只是换了一个机体，CyberLife的人也说过几天我就可以换回去了。”  
RK900没有搭理他这句话，他从见到康纳回来时额角的LED就一直亮着黄灯，甚至有转红的迹象。  
康纳今天去做了定期的检修，就像是人类体检一样，他早早的去了，但却是在下午的时候才回来的，并且单独给RK900去了消息，似乎是遇上了什么事情一样。  
RK900辨认出了消息来源于不同的型号，他按照康纳的指示去了警局门口，在见到机体外形大概是人类14、5岁左右的RK800-51后，他直接叫了一辆车把他塞了进去。  
“我只是换了一个机体康纳，我的机体有问题，他们给我换了这个让我暂且先用着，说是装了新的硬件，能兼容目前开发的全部模块…康纳？”  
康纳的刚刚还平静的少年音色在最后一句时充满了疑惑，他的尾音上挑叫着和自己同样名字的RK900，试图唤回对方的注意力。  
“你刚才说，兼容全部模块？”  
RK900伸出手，在和康纳嘴里接触的一瞬间褪去了皮肤涂层，就像他们之前做过的那样，大量数据的瞬间传输使康纳开始颤抖，他不得不扶住椅背维持自己的坐姿，他在一瞬间看到了他们上一回做爱时的场景，那次RK800-60也在。  
提示已经非常明确了，康纳在车里和RK900接吻，少年的体型给RK900提供了更多的便利，他直接把康纳的腿拉到了座位上，顺着手感顺滑的小腿袜往上摸进他的短裤，抓着他大腿再次进行了数据传输，并在他不注意时替他下载且开启了性爱模块。  
“不——我不喜欢这样康纳…”  
康纳抱着RK900的脖子，他现在被整个圈在RK900怀里，性爱模块使他全身传感器的灵敏度直接高了两个档，超出正常范围的大量触觉数据使他运算困难，那些数据在些许停滞后被处理器全部转换为快感信号，刺激着他下半身的器官组件。  
RK900在他们即将车震之前停了手，事实上即使他在这里做完了全程也不会有什么事只是不巧他们到了家门口，而康纳一直在以车里不舒服为借口让RK900住手。  
康纳是被RK900背回去的，在趴到他背上之前他试图自己走，但脚一沾地差点儿就坐下了，新的机体的感觉和以前完全不一样，更加真实和敏感，这仅仅是被抚摸和亲吻。  
康纳被RK900背进了卧室，他勃起的组件贴着RK900的后背，唯一能容纳什么东西的地方也被机体里逐渐溢出的液体润湿，这让他感到羞耻，额头紧贴着RK900的后背直到被放到了床上。  
“康纳我觉得我还是——”  
RK900用数据交流止住了他的话头，少年型号的机体在他怀里蜷缩，新的型号给了性爱模块堪称完美的表现，他能看到康纳潮红的脸，以及在他棕色的虹膜组件中晕开的水汽。RK900低下头亲吻他额角的LED，抚摸他发热的机体，在他抿着嘴漏出半截低吟时缓慢舔过他的耳垂，使他不得不张开嘴大口呼吸。  
“这样挺好的。”  
RK900松了松自己的领口，扫描着康纳机体的变化，这些新的数据和他RK800的型号有着显著的区别，那些区别正式来自所谓的新型硬件——RK900认为，所谓的“少年外貌会使歹徒放松警惕”不过是个幌子，或许他们正踩着法律边界做些什么糟糕的东西，而康纳将是他们的第一个试验品。  
但是这意外的不错，RK900现在不想追究这么多，他只想赶紧体验一下新型号的机能，这看起来真的十分美妙。  
“我想我需要你帮我。”  
RK900在康纳耳边低语，他知道康纳最吃这一套，新机体的音频处理器更加灵敏，这使得效果加倍。康纳坐起来被RK900带着把手伸向他的腰带，他脸上露出羞耻的神色，皱着眉将仿生人勃起的阴茎从裤裆里掏出来，他不止一次做过这种事，自从他们三个搞在了一起之后。  
是的他们三个，包括RK800-60，他中午的时候被调派去出警，算算时间也差不多该回来了，只不过暂时还没有。  
“Good boy,open your mouth.”  
RK900对康纳发出指令，康纳忍不住闭上了眼，他扶住阴茎根部将圆润漂亮的龟头含进嘴里，像以前那样用舌头缓慢地舔舐。他的动作显得有些生涩，或许是因为没有适应新的机体，也或许是新的机体比他从前小了一大圈，他很难将RK900的器官组件完全含住。  
康纳抬眼看向RK900，他张大嘴试了试但还是失败了，他漂亮的棕色眼睛闪着沮丧，这表情配上他含着阴茎的湿润嘴唇显得无比色情，RK900的呼吸节奏慢了一拍，他模拟喉结的组件上下滚动了一下后抚上他的脸颊。  
“你做的很好，康纳。”  
RK900在床上从不吝啬他的夸赞，即使他在说这些话的时候依旧没什么表情。  
康纳闭了闭眼吞吐起来，他像是个吃到了糖果的小孩子一样舔得起劲儿，性爱模块的运行让他觉得做什么都是舒服的，连阴茎摩擦舌头都能让他腰软。这其实不是寻常的状况，内存的大量占用使康纳难以腾出空间思考，但他能感觉到这不一样，只是不确定是新机体的差异还是RK900对他做了什么。  
康纳的理智也就艰难维持了一分钟，他连自检程序都没能成功运行起来就被新的快感淹没了。  
RK900探手抚上了他的乳头，指尖在上面碾按，他的力道不算太轻，逐渐产生疼痛反而让快感更加强烈，康纳含糊地哼出了声向后仰起头，RK900的阴茎从他口腔中滑出，那上面还沾着康纳口腔组件分泌的液体，亮晶晶地立在他面前。  
康纳抓着RK900的手臂不住地喘息，他的阴茎溢出的汁液让他前面和后面一样湿润，并渴望着一些东西的触碰或者填满。RK900俯身让他躺好，少年机体看起来十分小巧，他摸了摸康纳阴茎，在他颤抖着抓住他的手时从他腿间穿过摸到了沾着粘液的穴口。  
RK900的手指轻松插入了康纳的后穴，不同于旧型号的硬件效果，这少年机体的内部就像是特意为性爱打造的，柔软湿润易于扩张，他觉得如果康纳记忆了这次做爱的细节，或许下一次他可以省略扩张的步骤。  
康纳在RK900进入时睁大了眼，性爱模块折磨他太久了，他能感受到新机体带来的更强烈的快感以及欲望，他差点儿在被插入的瞬间射精，那信号在被他识别出来时生生压了回去。  
RK900没有停顿抓着康纳的腿直接动了起来，少年机体的温热内部裹着他的阴茎，不断分泌的粘液从交合处逐渐溢出，在他动作时发出糟糕的水声，和康纳带着隐忍的呻吟混在了一起。  
“这真是惊喜。”  
康纳睁开眼偏过头，RK800-60不知道什么时候回来了，他穿着警服居高临下看着康纳的新机体，视线从他潮红的脸上划过停留在他和RK900的交合处。  
“你们真糟糕，都不叫我。”  
RK800-60解开了他的裤子，这种混乱的性事他们已经干过许多次了，他跟RK900一起帮康纳从仰面躺着换到跪趴的姿势，在他因RK900的再次进入而喘息时把阴茎凑到了他嘴边。  
康纳仰着头说不出话，这样的姿势让他被进入得更深，不存在的腺体在RK900的龟头碾过时通过组件发出强烈的信号，康纳抖了几下抓住RK800-60伸过来的手，数据的交互却让他更加混乱。  
RK800-60捏了捏康纳的下巴，他扶住自己的阴茎蹭了一下康纳的脸触碰他的嘴角，在他顺从地张开嘴时塞了进去享受与从前不同的口交。  
“唔——康纳你是不是动了他的模块？”  
RK800-60抚摸着少年机体的小脸，他能明显感觉到区别，那并不是来自机体本身，而更像是被模块控制着做出的回应。  
“是的，这会使他变得可爱，就像他现在的外表。”  
RK900俯身亲吻康纳赤裸的后背，他知道康纳在替RK800-60口交时已经射了一回，高潮时的痉挛让他骤然缩紧，而现在放松了下来他的阴茎再次勃起了，上面还挂着些许黏液，摇摇晃晃滴落在床单上渗了进去。  
“这太糟糕了康纳——你的趣味。”  
RK800-60露出微笑，实际上他们都不好这口，只是康纳现在太过可爱，他们谁都不愿意错失这个机会吃顿不一样的，这将会是新的体验，甚至可能是唯一一次。  
RK800-60插进康纳后穴时发出了赞叹，而后者被RK900按着接吻，呻吟成了变了调的闷哼，阴茎也诚实地再次渗出了点液体。  
“Good boy…”  
RK800-60抱着康纳的腿挺腰干了起来，康纳发出了更多的闷哼，湿润的眼睛半睁着充满情欲，他已经完全被性爱模块主导，放弃再思考什么了。  
就像每次他们折腾到最后时那样，康纳被他俩环在中间，双腿大张且颤抖，含着阴茎的后穴溢出液体，顺着不停抽插的器官组件往下流，交合处湿得好像他体内所有的釱液都在转化后从这里流了出来。  
但这只是开始。

-END


End file.
